Becker's Adventures SEASON 1
by umbr3on
Summary: This is a Pokéfic about a young boy named Simon and his adventures with his Pokémon Eevee and his new friends, Raymond and Valerie.


It was another beautiful day at New Bark Town. Simon Becker, the twelve-year-old boy, gazed at the view from his window. He smiled to himself as he watched the Pidgeys and some other bird Pokémon (which he didn't know) fly across the sky.

It was the day he had been waiting for. He was finally going to get a Pokémon of his own and start his Pokémon journey. But the thing was he still hadn't decided which Pokémon he was going to choose. He equally liked all three of the starter Pokémon they were offering.

Simon thought about Chikorita – the grass Pokémon. It could learn all these cool attacks like Razor Leaf, Poison Powder etc.

Then there was Cyndaquil – the fire Pokémon. Simon didn't really care about Cyndaquil's attacks. It was the Pokémon's cuteness that attracted him. The flame on its back was one of the best features Simon liked about it.

And finally, Totodile – the water Pokémon. Simon had heard from countless trainers that Totodile was very powerful. But it also has a habit of biting anything that moved. Even their trainers.

"Simon!" he was startled by his mother's voice. "Breakfast is ready."

Simon left his gaze from the view and grabbed his backpack. Before he left he took a quick look at himself in the mirror. He saw a young, average-sized boy with light brown hair and gleaming blue eyes. He wore a blue and black jacket over a white shirt with black pants.

Satisfied with how he looked, Simon left his room and went to downstairs to join his mother in the kitchen. He had a big day ahead of him.

Simon whistled to himself as he pedaled his bicycle down the road. He couldn't stop smiling. He had finally made up his mind that he would choose Cyndaquil. He started to imagine how it would be to start his journey with Cyndaquil. Having battles. Fighting gyms. Collecting badges. Having fun…

Suddenly Simon gasped as something hit the front wheel of his bike. "Whoa!" he screamed out, lost his balance and fell to the ground with his bike. "Oww!" he groaned.

Then he heard the familiar laughter. He got up and turned around to glare at his least favorite person – Eddie.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here." Eddie said with an evil grin that Simon hated so much.

"I'm going to kill you!" Simon started to run towards him..

"Bring it on, loser!" Eddie yelled back.

Simon strangled Eddie to the ground and started punching wherever he could make contact with.

Then he heard a whistle. Simon looked up to see Larry – Eddie's friend – speed off on his bike.

"Hey!" Simon started to run. "Wait! That's my bike." But it was too late. Larry was out of sight now.

He turned back to Eddie. "You did this, didn't you?" he glared. "You planned this so I would be late for the lab."

"I most certainly did, Becker." Eddie grinned. "Now you're gonna have to run if you want a Pokémon."

"I will pay you back for this, butt-munch!" Simon glared at Eddie before he scurried away.

By the time Simon reached the Pokémon Lab, the place was almost deserted. 'Oh god! I hope I'm not too late.' He thought as he started to run down the empty hallway.

"Hey! No running in the hallways!"

Simon turned around hesitantly. It was a man – who seemed to be in his late 40s – wearing a white lab coat. Professor Elm.

"Oh, so you finally decided to show up." The professor said.

"Um… yes." he replied. "I'm Simon. I'm sorry I'm late, professor. Some jerk stole my bike. Please tell me you have a Pokémon for me."

"I'm sorry, Simon. I have some bad news. All the Pokémon were taken by the kids who were on time."

"Ohh…" Simon's heart sank. "Does this mean I won't get a Pokémon?"

"Well, actually I still have one more Pokémon left." Elm showed up his index finger. "But I'm not sure about it."

"I'll take it." Simon's face brightened up. "I'll take whatever it is."

"Simon, it's not one of the starter Pokémon. I'm not sure if—"

"Please, professor." Simon pleaded. "Give me that Pokémon. I can't go back home empty-handed."

Professor Elm thought for a moment and then he nodded. "Okay." he agreed. "Come this way, Simon."

Simon followed Elm into a room at the end of the hall. The room was filled with different types of scientific equipments.

Simon saw a Pokéball that was sitting on a round table. Professor Elm picked it up and handed it to Simon.

Simon could barely believe it. He was holding a Pokéball. A real Pokéball. Not one of those Pokéball toys he has in his room. It was an amazing feeling. He was speechless with excitement.

"What are you waiting for, Simon?" Professor Elm said. "Open it. Your Pokémon is inside, waiting for you."

Simon gently pressed the white button in the middle of the red and white Pokéball. A flash of white light appeared followed by the cry of a Pokémon.

"Eevee." The Pokémon in front of him squeaked. The Pokémon had brown fur, a bushy tail and a furry, cream-colored collar.

Eevee jumped on Simon's shoulder. "Ah, look at that, you two are already friends." Professor Elm said.

"Thank you, professor. I love this Pokémon." Simon said happily.

"Here, Simon. Take these." Elm said handing Simon five more Pokéballs and some kind of a device. "These are your Pokédex and Pokéballs. Use them wisely. Catch as many Pokémon you can. Train them well. Victory will be yours."

Simon found himself walking in the middle of an open field. He sat down under a tree and took out a Pokéball from his backpack and released Eevee.

"Hey, little buddy." Simon said patting Eevee's head. "How you feeling?"

"Eevee, Eevee." Eevee replied happily.

"Hey, you wanna go catch us some new friends?" Simon asked.

"Eevee!" Eevee exclaimed in agreement.

Simon started to walk through the tall grass of Route 29 with Eevee on his shoulder. After walking for a few minutes, Simon heard the sound of something move in the grass somewhere nearby. He stopped and tried to figure out where the sound was coming from.

Then all of a sudden a Pokémon jumped out of the grass. Simon was taken aback. It was a red, fox-like Pokémon. It had six, orange tails and brown pupil-less eyes.

"Wow, what is that Pokémon?" Simon wondered and took out his Pokédex.

"Vulpix, a Fox Pokémon." Pokédex explained. "Its six tails are extremely beautiful. As it evolves, it grows even more tails."

"Great! I'm gonna catch it." Simon said taking out one of his Pokéball.

"Hey! Hold it!" screamed a voice behind him. "Hold it right there."

"Huh?" Simon turned around. A blond kid came running towards him.

"That's… that's… that's my Vulpix." he said trying to catch his breath.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know." Simon said. "What was it doing out of its Pokéball?"

"You know some Pokémon hates to be in the Pokéballs." he said as he picked up his Vulpix.

"Yeah, it's the same with my Eevee." Simon pointed to his Pokémon on his shoulder.

"Aww, your Eevee is so cute."

"Thanks."

"I'm Raymond." The boy extended his arm. "Raymond Morris. I'm from Cherrygrove City."

"Simon Becker." Simon shook hands with Raymond. "I'm heading to your city."

"Really? Great! I'm heading home too—"

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!"

"Huh?" Simon and Raymond gasped to the shrill female voice that came from behind.


End file.
